United Birtish Territories
"Men are made in the frozen wastelands. Not for us the soft lands of the south, for what men are they, but mere shadows of what we have acheived." ''- Old Birtish saying. ''"The Warrior's of the north, the Children of Aurora, stay well away from them. They are a dangerous, hardened and embittered race." ''- Viking saying. History Legend of Origin: According to Birtish legend, the Birtish race was founded by a mercenary called Birt. The legend says that after wandering the world for many years, Birt eventually settled in Svalbard, and made this the home for his children. To this day, Svalbard remains the revered homeland of the Birtish people, and many make a pilgrimage to the north of the region, where Birt's grave is believed to be. The six major tribes of the Birtish all claim descent from one of Birt's six wives, and each take the name of the wife they are descended from. Early History: *'29BC''' - The Grave Pact of Wandering is agreed between Marjn, Tabrn, Aanllyn, Nwrt, Tllnwa and Xhas tribes. *'45AD' - Battle of Destrcca (trans: 'Honourable Victory'), Aanllyn defeat and destroy the Xzast tribe. *'111' - Matra Xndlana exiled from the Gartrqe tribe. *'113' - Matra Xndlana joins together various exiles into a new tribe, the Xndlana. *'133' - Matra Xndlana dies, and the Chieftanship of his tribe passes to his son. *'541-608 '- 'The Long War', Gartrqe tribe fight with the Xndlana every year continually without ever making a peace-pact, making it the longest war in Birtish history. *'955' - Battle of Nordkinn (nr Fort Chgra Mynara), army of Xndlana, Dsarg and Tllnwa tribes defeats a Viking army. *'956' - Battle of Lofoten, Marjn tribe defeats a second Viking army, finally ending the attempts of the Vikings to expand into the the Birtish lands. *'987' - Battle of Revecv (trans: Revenge), Xndlana defeat Gartrqe, leading to the total destruction of their tribe. *'1500s' - Christian missionaries are sent from the Kalmar Union. *'January 1622' - Chieftan Pragque becomes Chieftan of the Marjn by winning a duel against his cousin. *'1622' - Marjn campaign against the Xndlana, ending in the Xndlana retreating eastward, and breaking their alliance with the Tabrn. *'May 1623' - Battle of Hi (nr Birtsmorton), Tabrn defeated by Marjn, and Marjn restored as the dominant Birtish tribe. Middle History: *'1807' - Chieftan Wilkinson I founds City-State of Birts, with Birtsmorton as the capital. *'1856' - Daoist coup led by Grand Master Wilkinson II, Theocracy of Birts-Dao founded. * Febuary 2nd 1901 - Great Temple of Dao destroyed by bomb attacks, first civil war starts. * October 8th 1908 - Dissolution of the theocracy, South Birts is recognised by Grand Master Wilkinson IV. *'December 25th 1908' - People's United Commune of South Birts for Jesus completes constitution and officially declares independence. *'October 1909' - Destruction of the Xndlana tribe by New Xanadu. * May 3rd 1940 '- Nazi invasion of Birtish lands. Nwrt tribe allies with the invaders. *'June 1943 '- Nazi occupation force suffers badly at the hands of Birtish guerilla tactics. *'October 1943 '- Nwrt are beaten in battle by Tllnwa. They break their alliance with the Nazis. *'Febuary 1944 '- Nazi troops are forced to withdraw from Birtish territories, suffering greatly from the winter campaign. * '''June 1944 '- Tllnwa carry on into Norway, where they are beaten by the Nazis, before withdrawing back. This was the end of WW2 for the Birtish. Modern History: *'''October 21st 1984 - Pact of Mutual Military Agreement agreed between Marjn and Tabrn tribes. *'October 27th 1984' - Battle of Mitre , Aanllyn tribe defeated, Chieftan Playe killed. *'October 31st 1984' - Mutual Defence Pact agreed by Xhas, Tllnwa and Nwrt tribes. *'November 10th 1984' - Battle of Gebla Gorge (nr Talla fe Valava), Nwrt ambushed and defeated by Marjn/Tabrn/Aanllyn army. * November 14th 1984 - Chieftan Wilkinson declares himself Great Khan of the Empire of the Birtish Tribes. *'November 24th-31st 1984' - Battle of Kovdor Hill, UFSA and New Xanadu fight, New Xanadu defeated. *'December 15th 1984' - Final tribes absorbed into the Empire. *'June 12th 1991' - PUCSBJ annexed into the Birtish Empire. *'July 12th 2009' - Frathm amasses an army starting the 3rd Civil War. *'March 23rd 2010 - '''Battle of Liberation, joint army attacks Nordheim in Svalbard, they are defeated, and Great Khan James Wilkinson I dies in the fighting. * '''August 1st 2010' - Frathm declared Great Khan James Wilkinson II and the United Birtish Territories is officially founded. *'May 3rd 2031' - Wilkinson is crowned King James III of Brno. *'August 15th 2031' - Kingdom of Brno becomes the Colonial Territory of Brno. *'January 3rd 2042' - Great Khan James Wilkinson II dies. *'January 14th 2042' - Khanta Wilkasenn marches of Fort Chgra Mynara. Many senators flee. *'January 18th 2042' - Princeps Senatus Matthia cancels all alliances and withdraws from all international dealings. Politics There are three central branches of the Birtish political system, and a two positions in the Territorial governments. The central bodies are the Senate, the Tribunate College and the Office of the Great Khan. The Territorial government is made up of the Governer and the Commander. The Senate is the most important body in terms of passing legislation. It is made up of 525 Senators, each of whom are elected for life. There are two official Senate Houses, one in Plgh Faloe Gref, which is, in theory, the principle one, although it can only hold 150 Senators. Therefore, in reality, the second house in Fort Chgra Mynara is used the most. Within the Sneate there are then elected magistrates. Most serve only a single year, although there are some exceptions - the Princeps Senatus serves for life, and is co-opted by his fellow Senators, and the Censors serve for four years at a time. Current Magistrates (where relevant, specific roles and tribal loyalties are indicated): *Princeps Senatus Matthia (Tllnwa) *Censor Reft (Aanllyn) and Censor Qrt (Marjn) *Consul the Honourable Commander Achtoma (Marjn) and Consul Morren (Tabrn) *Praetor Olafsenn (Domestic) (Nwrt), Praetor Hastga (Foreign) (Marjn), Praetor Folimarr (Military) (Xhas), Praetor Artvenn (Treasury) (Tabrn), Praetor Frastmenn (Business and Industry) (Tllnwa), Praetor Bjornsenn (Religious) (Sud-Birts), Praetor Cocos (Justice and Courts) (Tabrn) and Praetor Jodaq (Spokesman and Scribe) (Aanllyn). *Quaestor Oli (Snr Consul) (Xhas), Quaestor Hafts (Jnr Consul) (Marjn), Quaestor Kailin (Domestic) (Tabrn), Quaestor Yulii (Foreign) (Aanllyn), Quaestor Xndsenn (Military) (Tllnwa), Quaestor Koymesenn (Treasury) (Sud-Birts), Quaestor Xend (Business and Industry) (Marjn), Quaestor Valor (Religious) (Nwrt), Quaestor Grentansenn (Justice and Courts) (Marjn), Quaestor Larchii (Spokesman and Scribe) (Sud-Birts). Due to the current situation in the UBT, the Senate is currently not meeting at all. Princeps Senatus Matthia has been placed under house arrest by Khanta Wilkasenn, and Censor Qrt and Consul Achtoma are each leading an army, but are positioned well apart. Geography The United Birtish Territories is located in northern Scandinavia, including Svalbard, south to the Baltic, west to the Lofoten Islands, although not including them, and east to the Kanin peninsula. There are also several colonial holdings, including Jan Mayen, South Georgia, the South Sandwich Islands and Brno on Aels. The major cities of the UBT are: *Plgh Faloe Gref (Pilgrim's Beginning) (pop: 150,000) *Fort Chgra Mynara (Fort of Ice and Unity) (pop: 5.3 million) *Hsetva (Honour) (pop: 5.6 million) *Grachva (Dignity) (pop: 6.5 million) *Talla fe Valava (Lake of the Silver Fish) (pop: 2.1 million) *Larachari Navon (Resting Place) (pop: 1.7 milllion) *Christigrad (pop: 8.0 million) *Nova Geld (New Land) (pop: 2.3 million) Tribes The Birtish population still has very strong tribal links, as it only recently gave up on a nomadic lifestyle, when tribal loyalties were very important. Therefore, the population still identifies themselves as belonging to a certain tribe, tribes are used in part for administrative purposes, and traditional tribal leaders, the Chieftans, still hold sway. The exception to this is Sud-Birts Christus, where the longer standing settlement and Christian values have broken tribal links. The current existing tribes are: *Marjn Tribe - Chieftan Wilkinson (Great Khan) *Tabrn Tribe - Chieftan Netllo *Aanllyn Tribe - Chieftan Playe *Nwrt Tribe - Chieftan Nrwtsenn *Tllnwa Tribe - Chieftan Olaftg *Xhas Tribe - Chieftan Xhos There are also historically a greater selection of tribes, which have over the course of Birtish history risen up, and then fallen. There are some who still claim descendency, and even the Chieftanship, to these tribes. The extinct tribes, along with date and cause of destruction is listed below: *Xndlana Tribe - October 1909, exterminated by New Xanadu. *Dsarg Tribe - 1787, conquered and absorbed by Tabrn. *Fardrta Tribe - 1535, line of Chieftans died out and absorbed by Marjn. *Gartrqe Tribe - 987, exterminated by the Xndlana. *Xzast Tribe - 45AD, exterminated and exiled from Birtish lands by Aanllyn. Category:The Nations Category:UBT Category:Fictional Territories